This non-provisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. § 119(a) on Patent Application No. 1025754, filed in the Netherlands on Mar. 18, 2004, which is herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a device for positioning an object in an opening of a frame in a predetermined position with respect to a plane extending in the direction of the plane of the frame (plane X-Y).
A device of this kind is known from American patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,658 in which the outer surfaces of an ink cartridge are pressed against a specific surface of a frame, the ink cartridge being pressed on the frame in directions perpendicular to the frame and in the direction of the length of the cartridge by means of springs situated on opposite surfaces of the frame. The cartridge can be aligned by means of spacers and setscrews extending in directions parallel to the frame and perpendicular to the direction of the length of the cartridge.
The disadvantage of this device is that a plurality of actions have to be carried out by an end user, and only after the cartridge has been located between a first spring and the frame can a second spring be placed on the frame positioned on the opposite side of the first spring. After the second spring has been applied, at least three screws have to be tightened to align the cartridge in the Y-direction.